


漆黑

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2019.1.16）请注意看tag，有圣杯（黑泥）对旧剑的凌辱洗脑【但我还是觉得打圣杯x旧剑实在太草了谁想到真有圣杯tag万能的AO3哈哈哈哈哈圣杯（黑泥）x旧剑+剑帝旧剑苍银结局后的旧剑被圣杯吞噬玩到坏掉成为圣杯容器，然后在下一届圣杯战争中遇到被召唤的卢修斯。触手、（精神肉体双重）凌辱、洗脑、黑化、（伪）怀孕等要素出没，请注意避雷。想看剑帝旧剑又不想看前面黑泥玩旧剑【】的可以直接跳到第三部分，我会在第三部分的简介里简单概括一下前置剧情。含有部分苍银剧情捏他。有些设定我记得不是很清楚了如果发现情节设置上有问题……就让它过去吧！【你





	1. 崩坏

手上还残留着杀死那个“少女”的感觉，但也是这只手，成功救出了另一位少女。  
在把那位少女送出这已经化为地狱的空间后，亚瑟再也无力抵抗那从圣杯中源源不断涌出的黑泥——那没能作为“兽”诞生的，恶意的聚合体。  
他的身体落入了如浪潮般涌来的黑泥中，只能任自己被淹没。  
可是，这把剑最后是为了拯救他人而挥动的。  
这个想法让亚瑟满足地闭上了双眼。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么漫长的时间，又仿佛只经过短短一瞬，亚瑟猛得睁开了双眼。  
他像是漂浮在无重力的黑暗空间，望眼所及皆是一片漆黑，也没有可以落脚的地面，找不到借力点的身体甚至无法随心所欲地活动。  
唯有手中仍旧紧握着的那柄圣剑的重量，让他感到一丝安心。  
这里是哪里？并非座上，也并非自己临死前交托圣剑的那片森林。  
难道说，我的战斗仍未结束？  
亚瑟警惕地打量着四周，可并没有看到什么能解答他的疑惑的人或物。  
正当他尝试着活动起身子，想要探索一下这个奇怪的空间时，黑暗中突然有了什么波动。  
那像是潮水一样涌来的压力猛得把亚瑟推了出去，一个满含疯狂的声音也在耳边响起。  
“saber……saber……！我爱你，saber……！为了实现你的愿望，我可以毁灭这个世界！”  
沙条爱歌？！  
这不可能，自己的圣剑毫无疑问贯穿了她的胸膛，人类是不可能受了那种伤还活得下来的。  
就在亚瑟感到惊诧的时候，另外的声音也此起彼伏地响起。  
“王啊，我们的王，为何你不能守护我们，为何你不去毁灭那威胁着这不列颠的外敌！”  
“不列颠的红龙啊，到我的身边来，成为我的东西。否则，我便要毁掉你所珍视的一切。”  
不对……有哪里不对……  
那些声音确实属于自己熟悉的人们，可是却都在某些地方“扭曲”了。  
这时，又一波无形的潮水袭来，冲击在他的身上，让他感到指尖一阵酥麻。  
亚瑟立刻理解了。  
这是诅咒，是圣杯的诅咒。  
圣杯正试图污染被自己吞噬的从者，将其化为自己的一部分。  
想到这里，亚瑟苦笑着摇了摇头。  
“已被污染的圣杯啊，放弃这徒劳的尝试吧。你可以杀死我，但你绝对无法让我变成你的力量。”  
作为被湖之仙女托付了星之圣剑的亚瑟王，他身受湖之仙女们的祝福，能轻松抵御来自外界的诅咒。  
可是那漆黑的欲望仍旧不肯放过亚瑟，执拗地冲击、缠绕、包裹着他的身体。  
亚瑟的盔甲渐渐被圣杯的力量腐蚀、消失，他身着的衣物也被蚕食殆尽，圣剑则不知何时失去了踪影，可黑泥仍旧无法动摇他自身。  
为什么这么执着地渴求我？难道是沙条爱歌的执念也被圣杯吸收了吗？  
毕竟是被最后之“兽”视为母亲的沙条爱歌，就算她的欲望影响了圣杯，似乎也不是不可能的事。  
虽然现在的亚瑟并没有力量与圣杯对抗，但也绝不会把自己交给这足以毁灭世界的力量。

又不知过去了多久，始终不肯放弃同化亚瑟的黑泥终于停了下来。  
然而下一瞬间，一道有了实体的鞭状物突然从虚空中飞出，紧紧缠在了亚瑟的脖子上。  
无法同化我，终于决定要杀死我了吗？  
亚瑟感到呼吸困难，但并不慌张。  
如果在这里被杀死，他便会返回座上，而无法得到这份最后可以得手的力量，圣杯将会彻底失去支撑，陷入沉睡，直到下一次圣杯战争开始吧。  
所以亚瑟完全放弃了抵抗，只是静静等待圣杯彻底消灭自己的那一刻到来。  
可是和他预想的不同，那根藤条一样的东西并没有收得那么紧。而且虚空中又蹿出几根，这次箍住了亚瑟的手脚，然后拉扯着失去了行动能力的亚瑟向前移动起来。  
亚瑟不明白圣杯的意图，但手脚都被束缚着的他只能任由对方摆布。  
突然间，他感到有什么东西接触到了自己赤裸的身子。  
亚瑟还记得这种触感，这和之前他被黑泥淹没时的感觉完全一样。可是和那时不同，现在的他浑身赤裸，黑泥直接接触到了他裸露在外的皮肤，这感觉可不怎么舒服。  
不过没等他继续多想，粘稠的黑泥已经没过了他的头顶。

窒息感只有最初的一瞬间，亚瑟很快就适应了这新的环境。他心里疑惑着圣杯难道是想淹死自己，身上却突然感到一阵微妙的刺痒。  
由于脖子还被黑泥勒着，亚瑟只能勉强低下头。他惊讶地看到正包裹着自己全身的黑泥内部竟然生出无数的小触手，像是爱抚一样碰触着他的全身，不肯放过一寸肌肤。  
“……！”  
亚瑟无法开口，他知道自己只要一张嘴，无数黑泥就会涌进自己的喉咙，只好咬紧牙关，拼命忍受这莫名的抚摸。  
似乎是察觉了他的不快，触手的动作变本加厉起来，甚至开始探进指缝和腋下这种平时难以被触摸的缝隙。  
虽然有过和各种敌人交战的经历，但这种体验还是头一次。亚瑟被触手们抚摸得浑身瘙痒，不由自主地摇晃起了身子。  
像是已等待这个反应多时，两根稍微粗壮点的触手同时从前后窜出。一根缠绕上了亚瑟的性器，另一根竟在他的股间摩挲起来。  
“？！”  
这完全超乎想象的展开让亚瑟一时间头脑一片空白。片刻后，他总算意识到自己正在遭受怎样屈辱的对待，一张脸顿时涨得通红。  
这次，亚瑟终于决定抵抗，可是束缚着他的那几根触手格外有力，他竟完全无法挣脱。  
而且这一活动身体，竟恰到好处地和正尽情玩弄着私处的触手配合了起来，让那刺激变得更加强烈。  
不多时，亚瑟赤裸的身体上就冒出了一层细密的汗珠。而此时也没有停下爱抚他身体的小触手们立刻像是久逢甘霖，尽情把那层汗水吮吸干净，在他白皙的肌肤上制造出好几处红嫩的印记。  
而一直被上下把玩的性器的颜色也变得好看了起来。在触手们执拗的刺激下，那根棒状物渐渐抬起了头，龟头更是隐隐透出了几滴蜜液。几根小触手迫不及待地凑了上去，轮番吮吸起那象征着快乐的体液，惹得亚瑟浑身颤抖，从性器里淌出的前液也越来越多。那些液体顺着他挺立的阴茎淌下，又被一直持续着前后运动的触手卷了进去，发出了咕啾、咕啾的摩擦声。整根棒子渐渐被前液均匀地抹满，在黑暗中带着一种水润的反光。  
亚瑟的呼吸越来越急促，但他仍咬着牙不肯发出声音。他不知道圣杯为何要如此羞辱自己，越来越热的大脑也变得无力去思考圣杯的真意。  
突然，几根触手卷在一起，形成了一个杯状，一口把亚瑟已经濒临爆发的性器吞了进去，大力撸动起来。杯子内部，无数的小触手毫不留情地亲吻着亚瑟的阴茎，惹得他猛得弓起了后背，浑身都在快感中剧烈颤抖。  
被这么猛烈的攻势挑逗着，亚瑟终于没能忍住，一股脑地射在了触手群中。触手们纷纷集中过来，大口吞食着他释放的欲望，若是它们能发出声音，怕是正在兴奋地尖叫出声。  
可亚瑟并没有那个余裕去关注触手的行动。他的身体因为射精完全没了力气，只能任由触手托着自己。他并没意识到自己正大张开双腿瘫在触手群中，甚至没能察觉那根在股间摩挲的触手竟停下了动作。

“嗯……！”  
那根触手突然对着亚瑟的股间喷出了什么凉嗖嗖的液体，惹得他从鼻子里发出了一声轻哼，打了个激灵。  
没等他有所反应，那根触手已经直探进他的私处，轻轻拨弄起那个本用来排泄的小口。  
“……！”  
亚瑟拼命忍住了那即将冲出口的惊呼，努力活动起身体想要避开触手的动作，可惜收效甚微。  
没多久，那根触手便撑开了那个小口，钻了进去。  
不……等一下……快住手！  
心里知道触手根本不可能让自己如愿，亚瑟还是忍不住在心里高喊道。  
可是触手仍然专心在亚瑟的内道里摸索着。第一次被打开的后穴很紧，它前进得并不顺利，只能时进时出，在穴口附近抽插。  
甚至可以说有些温柔的试探并没有让亚瑟感到痛苦，但也因此让他更觉羞耻。  
触手完全不顾亚瑟的心思，仍旧奋力开拓着他的身体。它前进了一段距离后，突然在亚瑟体内又喷出一股液体，然后以此为润滑继续深入。  
亚瑟渐渐没了抵抗的心思，只是尽可能把全身蜷缩起来，颤抖着忍耐身体被打开的感觉。  
他能感觉到，那触手并不仅仅是越探越深，甚至还渐渐变得粗壮，把亚瑟从未被人踏足的后穴撑得越来越宽敞。有几根小触手已经按捺不住，纷纷凑到穴口试探，也想要进去把玩一番。  
不知不觉间，已经变得有人类男性的阳具那么粗壮的触手停止了前进。  
亚瑟仍旧紧咬着牙关，嘴角甚至都渗出了几缕血丝，但他仍苦守着最后一道防线。  
可就在这时，那根粗大的触手突然在他的身体里抽送起来。  
它的动作粗暴，一次又一次顶进亚瑟身体深处。  
到了这时，亚瑟总算意识到自己是在被一根触手侵犯。他从未想过自己会有被进入的一天，而且对象还是一根触手。  
可是那毫不留情的进犯，竟然让他感到一种和前面解放时截然不同的快感。  
自己竟然在被侵犯时产生了这种想法，耻辱和羞愤让他涨红了脸，眼角不禁挤出一丝生理性的泪水。  
可触手们像是等这一刻很久了，又一次围了上来。  
这次，它们不再漫无目的地抚遍他的全身，而是集中对几个地方发起了进攻。  
不多时，亚瑟的性器、乳头、耳孔、腋窝等部位就满是触手们释放出的黏液了。  
与此同时，身体里那根触手一次比一次进入得更深，竟然渐渐抵达了轻易无法碰触到的地方。  
那敏感的部位被打开的感觉让亚瑟猛得瞪圆了双眼，配合着浑身上下的性感带被同时玩弄的感觉，让他的大脑渐渐变得无法思考。  
触手似乎也察觉到亚瑟已经放弃了抵抗，又一次深深顶进的同时，一股脑地向他的身体里喷射出了漆黑的黏液。  
亚瑟再也无法控制自己的身体，他张开嘴，想要吐出自己从未发出过的灼热叫声。  
但总算逼他服输的触手没有放过这个机会，没等他叫出声来就好几条卷在一起伸进了他的嘴里，一边尽情抽插一边往他的喉管里也吐出黑泥。  
从未体验过的热度随着在身体里搅动的黑泥，自内而外地扩散开了。  
亚瑟终于明白了触手的意图：若想攻陷能抵御一切来自外界的诅咒的自己，那就只有从内部瓦解。  
可是现在的他已经无力去阻止黑泥的进犯，只能瘫在触手中，感受着自己从内部开始被蚕食的触感。  
而那感觉里，竟然还有一丝快感。

＊＊＊

“啊……不要……住手……”  
亚瑟有气无力地呻吟着，可他的身体早就没了力气，根本无法阻止那些尽情蹂躏着他的触手。  
自从被黑泥吞噬以来，已经过去了多久呢？  
亚瑟并不知道，他的感官仿佛都已经在黑泥的污染中消失了，只留下了能让他感受到被侵犯的快感的部分。  
可事到如今，就连亚瑟自己都不明白，为什么他的自我仍然没有崩坏。  
他的身体有着圣剑的守护，作为容器并没有那么容易破损，可是被践踏、蹂躏了这么久，按说早该支离破碎的灵魂，却仍然保留着最后的一丝理智。

“嗯……”  
亚瑟睁开双眼，茫然地看着头顶的天空。  
他不记得自己何时失去了意识，更不明白自己头顶为何出现了久违的天空。  
亚瑟微微活动起手脚，反应了好一阵子才意识到，一直纠缠着自己的触手竟然没了活动的迹象。  
他不敢置信地坐起身子，打量了一下四周，发现自己正置身于一片草原。这里的景色更是让他觉得格外熟悉。  
“不列颠……？”  
他这么一想，眼前突然出现了一座白皙的城堡。毫无疑问，那是属于他的居城。  
亚瑟不明白发生了什么，双脚却自动向城堡移动起来。  
他走过城门，接受了守城士兵热忱的注目，目睹了城里百姓喜悦的笑容，然后一路走进了圆桌所在的大厅。  
那些熟悉的面孔就在桌边等着他。  
因为眼前所见而有些恍惚的亚瑟，一时不知该说些什么好。他上前两步，挨个看过那些令人怀念的脸庞。  
而就在这时，异变发生了。  
“呜……啊啊……”  
一时被抛到脑后的黑泥突然活跃起来，提醒着亚瑟它们已在他的身体里生根。  
它们迅速冒头，从亚瑟的后穴里伸出长长的触手，不怀好意地缠绕上了他早已被调教得无比敏感的身子。  
亚瑟脚下不稳，跌坐在了地上，触手便借机分开他的双腿，把他的私处全都暴露在圆桌骑士眼前。  
“不……不要……！”  
亚瑟拼命挣扎却徒劳无功，只能任由触手在身体上肆虐，引导着他在深爱的同胞们面前一次又一次高潮。  
“真是肮脏……”  
那是谁的声音？还是说，那是所有人的声音？  
亚瑟无从分辨，只知道这句话让他如坠冰窟，一时甚至忘记了颤抖。

画面一转，亚瑟突然被千军万马包围。  
无数眼熟的骑士倒在四周，一个高大的男子举着一把不详的宝剑站在眼前，居高临下地俯视着亚瑟。  
“罗马剑帝……”  
亚瑟认出这个男子，这个曾笑着说想得到自己的皇帝。  
没等他再多说什么，触手突然猛得挤压亚瑟体内的敏感带。早已对这些玩弄没了抵抗的亚瑟惊呼一声，整个人都瘫在地上剧烈颤抖起来。  
无精高潮的强烈快感让他几乎失去意识，嘴里更是吐出了各种不像样的娇呼。  
“哼，连被我的剑砍的价值都没有。”  
亚瑟颤抖着抬起头，只看到卢修斯头也不回走开的背影。  
他刚想说些什么，周围的景色再度变幻，化为了一片火海。  
亚瑟倒抽一口凉气：他认得这里，这里是他未能拯救的村落。他曾试图在这里救下一个孩子，但最终只能眼睁睁地看着他死去。  
这里，是亚瑟王决定抛弃自我，只作为一个王而活的起点。  
“够了……快停下……”  
知道圣杯给自己看这些的意图，亚瑟第一次主动吐露了示弱的言语。  
“不要……不要连这里也……”  
他听到身后传来一阵踉跄的脚步声，却不敢回头。  
“不要夺走……这是我最后的……”  
“王，你又抛弃了我们吗？你选择了堕落的为人之路，放弃了身为高洁之王的自己吗？”  
可是当那个小男孩的声音响起，亚瑟还是忍不住回过了头。  
那个小男孩就站在自己眼前，浑身是血，眼神茫然。  
可是看到亚瑟的一刹那，毫无表情的脸上突然现出冷漠的嘲笑。  
“你根本不是我们的王，你只是个沉沦在欲望里的怪物。”  
小男孩对着已经说不出话来的亚瑟抬起了手。  
“你根本救不了任何人。”  
他轻轻一推，亚瑟便向后倒了下去。  
亚瑟那双碧色的眼睛里，早在倒下之前，就已经映不出一丝光彩。  
脚下的大地和周围的一切瞬间化为粘稠的黑泥，向位于中心的亚瑟涌去，然后可以说是温柔地把毫无知觉的他淹没了。

冬木市的地下大空洞里，一团黑泥蠕动了几下，然后慢慢褪去，露出了被包裹在其中的赤裸身体。  
亚瑟静静地躺在泥土上，眼里没有一丝神采，仿佛一具没有了灵魂的躯壳。  
从他被黑泥吞噬才不过经过了一天，可他已在圣杯内部经历了无尽的折磨与凌辱，如今终于彻底崩坏。  
黑泥像是在思考一样绕着他打转。由于亚瑟之前破坏了圣杯的一部分，它急需一个新的容器。  
那个容器必须有足够的力量保护自己，还不能轻易损坏。  
那么，眼前这具受湖之仙女祝福的肉体，不是最合适的吗？  
黑泥不再犹豫，再度钻进了亚瑟的两腿之间。而亚瑟只是轻哼了一声，便顺畅地接纳了它。  
过了一会儿，亚瑟嘴里突然吐出一口热息，他眨了眨眼，坐了起来。  
“啊……”  
他轻叹一声，然后露出了一个恍惚的微笑。  
“保护……圣杯……诞下……绝望……”  
似乎是对得到了这个言听计从的人偶感到高兴，黑泥突然在亚瑟的身体里翻腾起来。  
“嗯啊……！啊哈……啊……好棒……”  
失去了自我的亚瑟，已经不会再为这种事而感到羞耻，反而尽情享受起了体内被搅动的快感。  
“再多一点……多给我一点……我是……你的容器……也是……守护你的剑……”  
“请让我……为你产下……毁灭世界的……绝望……”  
从亚瑟的股间，一部分黑泥流淌出来，一边玩弄着他一边在他的身体上游走。  
渐渐包覆住亚瑟全身的黑泥，竟然变化成了一套礼服，而那颜色，则是讽刺的纯白。  
被纯洁的颜色包裹的亚瑟似乎格外令黑泥满意和兴奋，不禁又肆虐了起来，直到亚瑟再也射不出什么东西，只能躺在地上大喘粗气才停下。  
闹腾完的黑泥总算收敛，准备在亚瑟的身体里沉睡，直到下一次圣杯战争到来。  
没有了圣杯的控制，亚瑟的眼里也再次失去了光辉。他躺在地上，目光茫然地投射向无尽的黑暗。  
唯有一滴眼泪，悄无声息地滑落，然后渗透进泥土，彻底消失不见。


	2. 沉沦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超短的蛇足。  
为了怀孕梗而写的东西。
> 
> 我本来想说这个旧剑是坏掉的但不是alter但我自己也说不出哪里不太一样算了就当他是头发颜色不变的alter吧【。
> 
> 尝试挑战不适用敏感词汇写黄文take1【

“哼嗯……”  
空旷的地下大空洞中，突然响起一声仿佛带着温度的哼声。  
虽然那声音很轻，但在空无一物的空间里，还是听的格外清楚。  
只是，除了声音的主人外，这里并没有其他“人”的气息。

亚瑟就张开着双腿，坐在这地底空间正中央的高台上，稍有些急促地喘息着，身子也不住地微微颤动。  
曾经引以为豪的自制力似乎早已被抛到了脑后，他无法克制自己的声音，也无法克制快感和喜悦带来的颤抖。  
“啊……”  
突然，他的身子又抖了一下，整个人仿佛都快要脱力地倒在地上，但他还是保持住了不太优雅的坐姿。  
他那张白皙的脸上早已被一片绯红覆盖，此刻更是露出了一个有些恍惚的微笑。他微微低下头，伸手抚上了自己的小腹。  
“我感觉到了……”  
明明周围没有“人”，他却径自对着那确实存在的“什么”开了口。  
“刚才……有一骑被击败，退出了这场战斗吧……”  
亚瑟的脸上满是喜悦，那是曾经的他从不曾露出过的表情。  
“那不屈的灵魂，即便死去，也仍然不想放弃。但是很可惜，他是无法与‘你’的力量抗衡的。”  
尽管无人能看到与之交谈的对象，但亚瑟能够感受到，“他”就在这里。  
因为就在此时，“他”也和亚瑟一样欣喜万分，并把自己的喜悦之情尽数发泄在亚瑟结实的身体里。  
“嗯啊……！”  
亚瑟突然娇喘一声，后腰一软，这次终于还是倒在了地上。他那无比贴合身体曲线的白色礼服上，唯有裤子股间的部分支起了一个小帐篷，顶端扩散开了一片深色。  
“啊……真是、性急……”  
亚瑟躺在泥土之上，轻轻喘息着。  
“我知道，我也和你一样开心。”他带着爱怜继续抚摸着自己的肚子，“这股力量，会在我里面，成为‘那孩子’的养分。”  
虽然现在还没什么变化，但再有一两骑从者退场的话，这里是不是会像女人一样鼓起来呢？  
亚瑟想到这里，脸上的笑意竟更浓厚了几分。  
“好想快点见到‘那孩子’……想把我的一切，都奉献给‘你’和‘那孩子’……”  
话音刚落，亚瑟突然瞪大了眼睛。  
“啊……！不行……！啊啊……！”  
他的身体突然弓了起来，像是被什么无形的东西缠住了一样，不自然地扭曲起来。  
“啊啊……不可以……！这样太……太舒服了……！”  
他试图用手堵住嘴里漏出的娇声，身体却在一波又一波的快感冲击中无法按所想的活动。结果他只能拼命抓着身下的泥土，任身子在地上扑腾。

“他”的兴奋总算有所消退。亚瑟躺在地上，大口喘着粗气，全然不顾自己的白衣和金发都在刚才的“运动”中变得凌乱不堪。  
他撑起身子，想要坐起来，却突然感觉到了什么。  
“啊……”  
肚子里的“那孩子”仿佛也感觉到了亚瑟和“他”的心情，竟发出了微微的波动。  
那就像是胎儿的心跳一样的波动，让亚瑟忍不住爱抚着自己的小腹。  
“啊啊……你也迫不及待地想要来到这世上了吧……”他碧色的眼睛里，此刻却闪烁着疯狂的光，“我也好想快点把你生下来……”  
“对了，既然如此，我们也去帮帮大家吧。”亚瑟突然想起了什么，站了起来，“只要把那些从者都杀掉就可以了，不是吗？”  
他向着地下空洞的出口走去，一柄长剑凭空出现在手中。  
那是被染成漆黑的，曾被称为“星之圣剑”的宝剑。  
可此刻，却和它的主人一样，早已被圣杯污染。  
“走吧，我们去带给这世界绝望。”


	3. 再起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蛇足的蛇足。  
CP剑帝旧剑。  
含有部分苍银剧情捏他。
> 
> 给不想看前面的人的前情简介：  
苍银结局后的旧剑被黑泥吞噬，被凌辱、洗脑到精神崩坏，成为圣杯的容器。圣杯寄宿在旧剑身体里，为了确保旧剑的精神不会恢复，闲着没事就会凌辱他一番。（旧剑的衣服是fgo白蔷薇灵衣，但是是黑泥变化成的。）为了尽快击退全部从者，得到他们的灵魂，旧剑在圣杯的驱使下亲自参与进新一届的圣杯战争。

黑色的圣剑卷起狂暴的能量，将又一骑从者吞噬。  
那一瞬间，亚瑟感到小腹里猛得涌起一股满足感，仿佛被黑泥连着射进腹腔，下体都跟着颤抖起来，股间不由自主地湿润了。  
“啊……嗯啊……”  
面无表情的脸上突然泛起一股红潮，没有光采的眼睛也变得水润起来。  
他随手把圣剑插在地面上，整个人都靠在身边一颗大树上喘息起来。如今他的身体里已经容纳了数骑从者的灵魂和力量，把他当做容器的圣杯正跃跃欲试地想要降临在这个世界上，把一切毁于一旦。  
已经被圣杯彻底污染的亚瑟并不觉得这有什么不对，反而为自己能够成为绝望的母体而满心欢喜。他感受着圣杯的力量在自己身体里蠢蠢欲动，黑泥正兴奋地在内道中游走，刺激着他变得无比敏感的身体一个劲地抽搐，最后整个瘫在地上。  
如果没有圣剑的守护，身为亚瑟·潘德拉贡的外壳一定早已破损。可是如今，已经崩坏的只有终日被黑泥蹂躏的精神。  
不知过了多久，在身体里肆虐的力量总算平缓下来。亚瑟支撑着疲软的身子起身，全然不在意自己的股间已经湿透，反正黑泥化成的外衣很快就会把他吐出的蜜液尽数吮吸干净。  
“还有……几骑来着……？”  
亚瑟轻轻喘息着，重新拔出被玷污的圣剑。他的大脑因为刚才的欢愉还无法顺畅地运转，眼前也还有些模糊。  
就在这时，一股强大的威压降临在林间。

那个突然降临此地的从者毫无掩饰自己气息的意思，他大张旗鼓地释放出压迫感，几乎在林间掀起狂风，让亚瑟不禁打了个激灵，瞬间清醒过来。  
“……哦？真是奇遇。”  
慢步走来的是一个高大的男人，一头红色的短发下是一对锐利如刀的眼睛。男人把一柄散发着不详气息的宝剑扛在肩头，饶有兴趣地打量着警戒着自己的亚瑟。  
“虽然我不认为你会以saber以外的职阶被召唤……可既然我是本届圣杯战争的saber，那你是怎么回事？”  
那个男人似乎认识亚瑟，一点也不生分地搭话道。  
谁？  
这么说起来，脑子里好像确实有个朦胧的影子。  
可是已经记不清了……不，是被自己抛弃了。  
满是痛苦的过去也好，身为王的骄傲也罢。  
除了圣杯赋予自己的使命，现在的亚瑟已经什么都不需要了。  
见亚瑟没有回答，那个自称saber的男人倒也没觉得奇怪，径自猜测了起来。  
“看你这连理性都抛弃了的样子，难道是作为berserker被召唤的？那我可想见见你的御主了，到底是哪里的不知天高地厚的家伙，竟然敢这么糟蹋我的东西。”  
听到这句话，亚瑟不由得皱起了眉头。  
他在说什么？他的东西？我明明是……  
他知道为了圣杯的欲求，自己应该立刻杀掉眼前的从者。可是心里生出一股微妙的冲动，让他不由得想要反驳男人的话。  
“不对……”男人突然猛得上前一步，拉近了和亚瑟的距离，“你到底是什么？”  
亚瑟被他突然的动作吓了一跳，本能地想要后退，没想到男人竟然一手扯住了他的衣领，硬是把他拽了过来。  
“你是什么东西，在他里面做什么？”  
“什么？！”  
这个从者竟然看出了圣杯就在自己身体里吗？  
亚瑟立刻提高警惕，挥起圣剑逼退男人，自己也顺势后退几步。  
“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，不列颠的红龙，竟然输给了这种莫名其妙的东西吗？”  
“你到底在说什么……”  
他口中呼唤的究竟是谁？  
难道是……我……？  
这个疑问浮现出来的那一瞬间，亚瑟突然感到一阵剧烈的眩晕，仿佛有什么被强行封闭住的东西正在破茧而出。  
“罢了，既然不是他，那我就不需要了。”  
不等亚瑟整理好头绪，男人突然高举起宝剑。不祥的暗影汇聚在剑身上，卷起无数枯枝败叶。  
没想到男人竟然一上来就以宝具对付自己，亚瑟刚要举剑对抗，身体里突然一阵抽痛。  
“什、么……？”  
他明白，那是圣杯在强行干预这场战斗。不知为何，圣杯似乎并不想让亚瑟在这里与这个男人交锋，而是催促着他尽快离开。  
亚瑟并不明白，拥有圣杯作为后盾的他可以说有着无穷尽的魔力来源，怎么也不可能输给这个被普通御主召唤出的saber。  
可是亚瑟并没有反抗圣杯的决定，他咬了咬牙，趁男人的宝具还未完全释放，迅速脱离了战场。  
“啧，竟然逃了。”  
被男人的宝具席卷，变得一片狼藉的树林里，男人忍不住啐了一口。  
“竟然让我看到那种东西，圣杯战争这种东西真是令人不快。”

“啊……！不要……为什么……！嗯啊啊……！”  
一回到地下空洞，黑泥便立刻蠢动起来。  
黑泥甚至解除了外衣的伪装，直接让亚瑟赤身裸体地暴露在空气中，然后狂暴地在他全身上下肆虐起来。  
亚瑟毫无反抗能力，只能任由黑泥控制着他的身子，让他像动物一样四肢着地地趴在泥土上。  
“嗯啊……！啊……不要……不要总戳那里……啊啊……脑子……脑子要融化了……！”  
黑泥汇聚成一根根触手，绑住了亚瑟的手脚让他动弹不得。随后，最为粗大的那根大力捅进亚瑟的后穴，粗暴地抽插起来。另外几根稍细的触手则伸向亚瑟哀叫连连的嘴，红嫩的乳头，以及不停漏出蜜液的性器，毫不留情地折腾着他。  
亚瑟很快就有了射精的冲动，可触手却连这都不允许，竟然插进了亚瑟的铃口，甚至在尿道里也抽插起来。  
没多久，亚瑟就连成句的话也叫不出来了，只能嗯嗯啊啊地发出各种娇声。见他失去了理智，后穴里的触手最后抽插几下，往他的腹腔里猛得吐出了大量的黑泥，把他的肚子眨眼间就撑了起来。与此同时，那根在尿道里抽插的触手则迅速抽了出去，惹得亚瑟哀叫一声，竟喷出了大量透明的潮液。  
黑泥这才放过了他，慢慢顺着后穴回到了亚瑟的身体里。他无力地瘫在地面上，把不久前的那场遭遇彻底抛到了脑后。  
“啊……啊啊……圣杯……容器……”  
被折磨透支的亚瑟呢喃着圣杯仅容许他保存在脑子里的几个字眼，终于失去了意识。

＊＊＊

等亚瑟醒来时，不久前发生的一切对他来说已经不重要了。  
黑泥在他失去意识前变回了他的外衣，只是这一次，是一身纯黑的盔甲。  
“啊……圣杯的力量……”  
亚瑟茫然地看着自己的打扮，被操控的意识里渐渐浮现出了什么。  
“消灭……从者……”  
是的，那个男人也要化为圣杯的养分，必须由自己亲手将其消灭。  
亚瑟漠然地重复着这句话，提起圣剑站了起来。  
“怎么，你要消灭我？”  
没想到，那个狂妄的声音竟然就在地下空洞的入口处响起。  
亚瑟立刻警戒地举起圣剑，冷冷地注视着那个男人颇有余裕地走了进来。  
“确实，曾经的我是被你……不对，是被这个躯壳原本的主人所杀。”尽管脸上带着笑容，但他的眼里满是杀意，“可是区区一个人偶，是绝对杀不了我的。”  
这个男人又在说什么莫名其妙的话了。不过没有关系，那些话语已经无法动摇自己了。  
“别再丢人现眼了，现在的你，我连据为己有的欲望都没有。快点死在我的剑下吧！”  
男人一步就把两人间的距离化为了零，高高举过头顶的长剑空中带出一道漆黑的残像，重重对亚瑟劈了下来。  
亚瑟本能地察觉灌注在这一击里的力量有多么可怕，连着后撤几步躲开了。  
男人的攻击落空，砸在了泥土的地面上，掀起了无数沙石。亚瑟没有放过这个机会，趁男人的视线被飞沙走石遮挡迅速上前，宝剑划开飞沙，直取男人的首级。  
明明刚刚用尽全力挥出一剑，男人的动作却丝毫没有迟滞。面对亚瑟的进击，他像是水底捞月般挥剑迎上。  
两把宝剑相撞发出了一声脆响，但转眼间就转为金属摩擦的刺耳声音。火花四溅，硬碰硬的两把宝剑在撕咬了彼此片刻后，依依不舍地拉开了距离。  
亚瑟没有再后退，他一跃而起，连续对男人递出数剑。但男人像是已经无比熟悉他进攻的套路，不闪不避，全都用剑格挡下来。  
见到自己的速攻并未见效，亚瑟也没有焦急，他引导着男人再次露出挥剑后的空隙，然后突然虚晃一枪，向着没有防备的侧颈砍去。  
又是一声金属相击的清响，这次亚瑟被男人的格挡震退了好几步，两脚在泥土上划出深深的轨迹。  
但他还是得手了。慢了半拍，他的剑锋留在男人侧脸上的一道伤口里淌下一缕鲜红。  
男人伸手抹了一把，然后看了看手套上染上的异色。  
出乎亚瑟的预料，他的脸上突然露出了前所未有的狂气笑容。  
“哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈！”  
男人突然的情绪变化让亚瑟有些摸不着头脑，一时不敢轻易上前。  
“很好！这不是干得不错吗！”男人的眼里闪过了一丝兴奋的光，“本以为只是个人偶，但看来还是有内容的！”  
“可既然如此……”转瞬间，男人的语调又低沉下去，冰冷得好似极地的寒风，“既然你还有这种力量，为什么要屈从于那种玩意儿。”  
“你到底……在说什么……”  
不知为何，随着和男人的战斗，亚瑟越来越觉得这个人和他的一切都似曾相识。  
或许他确实和自己的过去有关，可那一切都已经被自己抛弃了，已经是无关紧要的东西了。  
……明明应该是这样的，可自己为什么会这么在意这个男人，在意他咄咄逼人的话语。  
他正感到混乱，男人突然冲了上来，连续势大力沉地劈砍过来。  
亚瑟慌忙架起圣剑迎击，可不知为何，总觉得自己的剑势变得没有刚才那么犀利了。  
身体里的圣杯似乎发出了不满的责难，可和刚才的遭遇不同，现在的亚瑟无处可逃。如果擅自干涉这场战斗，搞不好反而会让亚瑟这个容器被破坏，因此圣杯只能放任他们继续交锋。  
“你真的已经屈服了吗，不列颠的红龙！”  
男人的攻击越发凌厉，像是无法忍受亚瑟现在的样子。  
“看啊，亚瑟王，我现在可没有笑。”  
这句话让亚瑟浑身一震，结果肩头结结实实吃了男人一剑。  
他踉跄着后退两步，还没能调整好姿势，就看到男人再度解放了宝具。  
“现在和你的战斗，我无法感到任何乐趣。”  
比之前还要强大数倍的暗影在地下空洞中肆虐，卷起无数沙尘。  
“现在你的样子，让我无法提起任何欲求。”  
亚瑟愣愣地看着男人，竟然没有任何动作。尽管体内的圣杯正在催促他抵抗或逃走，但亚瑟仿佛被那庞大的魔力吸走了魂魄，没有任何反应。  
“亚瑟王啊，你的剑，究竟是为何而挥舞。”  
我还记得，那是最后一次为了荣光而挥舞圣剑。  
这个突然冒出来的念头，让亚瑟突然瞪大了双眼。  
但男人没有察觉他的变化。  
“既然如此，那我就亲自结果你吧。”  
男人最后一句话里，竟莫名的有种惆怅的情绪，但这并不影响他下手的狠厉。  
他毫不犹豫地挥下宝剑，魔力便发出了怒吼，径直冲向亚瑟，然后把他吞没了。

待漫天飞舞的烟尘渐渐平息，男人收起剑，慢慢走了过去。  
泥土的地面被他的一击划出一道深深的裂痕，而在裂缝的另一头，他就躺在血泊中。  
男人走到亚瑟身边，俯视着被自己的宝具所伤，浑身是血的他。  
亚瑟正面吃下这一击，已经身受重伤，气若游丝。他的脸色因为失血过多而变得铁青，一双眼禁闭着，看起来哪怕就这么放着不管，他也撑不了多久了。  
可是男人还是举起了剑，准备送他最后一程。  
“啊……”  
没想到，亚瑟突然睁开了双眼，正好迎上他的目光。  
他的眼神已然找不到焦点，但仍旧注视着即将取走自己性命的男人。  
“真可惜，”男人皮笑肉不笑地说，“再会的战斗竟然是如此不尽人意。”  
他看着亚瑟的嘴唇微微蠕动，似乎想要说些什么。但他已不想听这个失去了骄傲与矜持的人再多说什么，毫不犹豫地挥下了宝剑。  
“卢、修斯……”  
强劲的剑气又吹起一阵飞尘，但那剑锋却在离亚瑟的喉咙只有几寸的地方停下了。  
卢修斯·西贝流士默默看着已经彻底失去了意识的亚瑟，极为不满地咋了咋舌。  
他就这么保持着要砍不砍的动作好一会，终于还是收起了魔剑，然后把亚瑟软软的身体扛上肩头。

＊＊＊

亚瑟勉强睁开双眼，用还有些模糊的目光打量着自己身处的地方。  
这里似乎是一间温室，周围都是绿意，不知为何还能听到鸽子的叫声。  
亚瑟总觉得这里有些熟悉，但一片混沌的大脑无法顺畅运转。  
“湖之仙女的祝福还真是个麻烦的东西。”  
他听到一个不耐烦的声音在耳边响起，然后看到一个高大的身影走进了自己的视线范围。  
是那个saber。  
亚瑟本能地想要警戒，可是身体里却一丝力气也没有，连挣扎两下都做不到。  
“哼，看来那时果然是神志不清了才认出了我。”卢修斯不满地咋舌，“回答我的问题，不然我让你体会一下什么叫生不如死。你身体里的那个，究竟是什么？”  
听到这个问题，亚瑟的脸上突然露出了一个恍惚的微笑。卢修斯似乎格外不喜欢这种笑容，竟然掐着他的脖子把他提了起来。  
“不许用这家伙的脸露出这种表情，圣杯。”  
“没、用的……”亚瑟呼吸不顺的喉咙里勉强挤出了沙哑的声音，“亚瑟……潘、德拉贡……已经是……我的一部分了……”  
那个声音也不管卢修斯越来越难看的脸色，继续说了下去。  
“他是……母体……将会为、我……诞下足以……吞没世界、的……黑泥……”  
“真是可笑，竟然用男人当母体。”  
“哈、哈哈哈……你自然、不知道……”借用亚瑟的嘴，圣杯发出了嘲笑，“渴望着、亚瑟王……却被、拒绝的你……怎么可能、知道……这具、身体……即使被侵犯、玩弄……也是那么的……完美！”  
话音未落，亚瑟的身体突然扭曲起来，让卢修斯甚至抓不住他，只能松了手。  
卢修斯近乎愕然地看着亚瑟身穿的盔甲瞬间恢复为黏着的触手，在他白皙的身体上游走起来。  
触手强迫亚瑟大张开双腿，更多触手便从后穴里窜出，像以往一样开始凌虐亚瑟。  
“……、……！”  
重伤未愈的亚瑟连声音都发不出来，只能在触手的肆虐中颤抖、抽搐。他瞪大了双眼，无助地投射向空中，然后突然与卢修斯四目相接。  
“哈哈……”出乎圣杯的预料，卢修斯竟然笑出了声，“这确实是想不到。”  
卢修斯凑上前来，突然大力把亚瑟压在了病榻上。连挣扎都做不到的亚瑟茫然地看着他，身体还在不住打颤。  
“与其被这种东西玩弄，还不如成为我的东西。”  
恐怕就连圣杯也没有想到，卢修斯会做出这种举动。他草草扯开自己的裤子，掏出还未勃起就已经十分粗大的性器，在亚瑟的股间磨蹭起来。  
“不……”  
卢修斯带着截然不同的欲求的动作，竟然让亚瑟有了反应，微微摇晃起脑袋。  
“不愿意？那就反抗我吧，就像当年那样。”  
可卢修斯并不善罢甘休，没多久就硬了起来。他抬起亚瑟的屁股，无视了还在后穴进出的触手，硬是挤了进去。  
“……！啊……不要……、……！”  
亚瑟的拒绝越来越强烈，可在卢修斯和触手的双重进攻中，他根本无法反抗。  
他的情绪越来越明显，一双瞪大的眼睛里也开始闪烁微光。  
“唔……真紧啊。你看来还真喜欢做这种事。”  
“以前我怎么没发现你是个这么放荡的家伙，早知道我就跟不列颠提出联姻了。”  
“别看我这样子，我可是来者不拒。只要你好好用后面取悦我，我也可以让你做我的正妃。”  
卢修斯的每一句话都像是敲打在亚瑟的心头，甚至让他拼命活动起了手脚，想要推开这个野蛮的男人。  
但卢修斯自然不会轻易放过亚瑟，紧紧抓着亚瑟两条光滑白皙的长腿。他甚至把那些触手都当做了润滑，一次又一次顶撞着亚瑟的下体。  
“快……停下……”  
“不可能。”卢修斯短促地一笑，“成为我的东西吧，阿尔托利斯。”

“不许、那么叫我……卢修斯·西贝流士啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……！”  
亚瑟突然爆发出惊天的怒吼，一脚踹在了卢修斯的脸上……但在踹中之前就被卢修斯挡了下来。  
“你醒了，睡美人？”  
“别开玩笑了……呜……！快给我……嗯啊……滚出去……！”  
随着亚瑟的意识恢复，那些触手竟纷纷停止了动作。还在身外活动的几根纷纷化为飞灰飘散在空气中，体内的黑泥也停止了蠢动。  
“我可是帮了你一把。不列颠的亚瑟王对待恩人就这个态度？你的教养都去哪了？”  
“混蛋……对你这种、家伙……啊……要什么、教养……！快拔出去……！啊、啊啊……”  
可是卢修斯脸上的笑意却比以往更浓了，他突然架起亚瑟的双腿，抬着他的身子就站了起来。  
“不、不要……啊……深……太深……！”  
亚瑟为了稳住身子，本能地抬起双手，紧紧箍在了卢修斯的脖子上，嘴里不停漏出细碎的呻吟。  
“你可以像个女人一样咬我，阿尔托利斯。”  
“说过多少次……啊……！不许、那么……呜嗯……！叫我……！”  
卢修斯借助重力，深深地顶进了亚瑟的中心，很快就顶得本就无力反抗的亚瑟全身脱力，只能勉强挂在他的肩头。  
“别嘴硬，你明明都舒服得射了。”  
“唔……！你这个……混账东西……！”  
被圣杯调教得无比敏感的身体自然抵不住卢修斯的强硬与火热，可亚瑟嘴上还是不肯认输。  
像是终于被那张嘴里吐出的骂声搞烦了，卢修斯捏着亚瑟的下巴逼他抬起了头。  
“我说过，我要得到你。”  
话音刚落，他就用力吻上了亚瑟的嘴。满意地看着亚瑟瞪大了双眼，这次他终于释放出了饱满的欲求。  
卢修斯毫不留情，把已经濒临爆发的欲望尽数灌注进了亚瑟的身体。而且他还没放开亚瑟的嘴，搞得亚瑟连骂都骂不出来，只能发出含混不清的哼声。  
上下同时被进攻，亚瑟的眼神渐渐在强烈的冲击中变得荡漾起来。  
卢修斯的射精持续了好一阵子，让浑身酥软的亚瑟有种自己是不是会怀孕的错觉。可是当卢修斯微微松开了嘴，他突然有了反应。  
“唔……！”  
没想到亚瑟会突然用力咬了上来，要不是卢修斯撤得及时，怕是连舌尖都要被他咬下来。尽管如此，亚瑟的凶暴还是在他的舌头上留下了一道红印。  
“你也太凶了吧。”  
“够了吧，快滚出去！”  
亚瑟瞪着卢修斯的眼里还有几滴没滚下来的眼泪，显得他的眼睛格外水润。  
见他这个样子，卢修斯抹了抹嘴，这才得意地笑着把亚瑟放回了床上。

他一退出去，从亚瑟合不拢的后穴里立刻涌出几缕精液。亚瑟赶快合上双腿，扯过床单挡住自己赤裸的身子。  
卢修斯似笑非笑地看着他，似乎在等着什么。被他盯得没了办法，亚瑟只好羞红了脸骂道：“别以为我会感谢你！”  
“那就算了。”卢修斯摇了摇头，“反正我已经收到足够的回礼了。”  
“你这……！”  
“它还在吗？”  
卢修斯话锋一转，让亚瑟也不由得严肃起来。  
“……还在。虽然似乎是因为我恢复了意识，暂时停止了活动，但是……”  
“有什么把它剥离出去的方法吗？”  
“没有，但是有破坏的方法。”  
“哦？说来听听。”  
亚瑟诧异地看了卢修斯一眼：“你不想要圣杯吗？你也是有想要实现的愿望，才会被召唤出来的吧？”  
“谁要靠这种混账东西来实现愿望。而且，我的愿望，刚才不是实现一半了吗？”  
“你……！”  
卢修斯不管亚瑟又要发脾气，继续问道：“那么，破坏的方法是什么？”  
“……很简单，”亚瑟无奈地叹了口气，“用你的宝具，把我和圣杯一起消灭就行了。”  
卢修斯一时没有回话，但亚瑟毫不犹豫地直视着他，看来决心已定。  
“除了你，应该还有两骑从者存活吧。要是他们的力量也进入圣杯，它或许就会强行破坏我这个外壳展开行动了。所以，现在就是最好的时机。”  
“哼。”没想到卢修斯突然冷哼一声，“你的意思是，要我来替你收拾这烂摊子？”  
“你说什么……！”  
“难道不是吗？”卢修斯脸上露出了嘲讽的笑容，“不过我也不是不能帮你，只要你承认自己是属于我的，那身为主人，替你处理一下惹上身的麻烦也不是不可以。”  
这个男人……果然自己无论如何都无法和他心平气和地相处！  
亚瑟知道卢修斯话里的意思，可还是忍不住感到怒火中烧。  
“既然你这么说，那我也不客气了。”  
亚瑟强忍住即将爆发的怒气，瞪着卢修斯。  
“你刚才对我做了那种事，该不会想就这么糊弄过去吧？”  
“你难道还想让我负责？”  
“这只是正当的交易。”亚瑟也扯起嘴角笑了笑，“罗马的皇帝大人，总该为自己的所作所为付点什么吧？”  
“哈哈哈，不愧是不列颠的红龙，只要有必要，自己也可以当做交易的筹码吗？”  
无视卢修斯突然变好的情绪，亚瑟冷冷问道：“你到底干不干？”  
“如果你答应实现我的另一半愿望。”  
“你别得寸进尺……！”  
“放心，不是那种过分的愿望。”  
卢修斯笑了笑，然后俯身在亚瑟耳边说了什么。  
一瞬间，亚瑟的眼里写满了惊讶。  
“如何？”  
“你这人……根本不该当王！”  
“对此我持不同意见。不过这事争论起来就要没完了，你就说你答不答应吧。”  
亚瑟长叹了一口气，然后毫不逃避地看向卢修斯。  
“我答应你。”

＊＊＊

有圣剑剑鞘的守护和来自圣杯的无尽魔力，亚瑟很快就恢复了行动能力。  
虽然他对自己还要倚靠圣杯供给魔力一事看起来颇有微词，但考虑到接下来的行动，他并没多说什么。  
亚瑟带着卢修斯回到了地下大空洞。作为这座城市里最大的灵脉，这里无疑是最适合圣杯降临的场所。  
昏暗的空间里，仍然残留着那场激战造成的巨大伤痕。  
“接下来怎么做？”  
卢修斯不无得意地打量着自己留下的杰作，对着走在前面的亚瑟的后脑勺说。  
亚瑟没有回答，他一直走到空旷的土地正中，才深吸一口气转过身来，严肃地拔剑直指卢修斯。  
“卢修斯，我现在就实现你的另一半愿望。”  
立刻就明白过来他话里的意思，卢修斯愤怒地吼了起来：“结果你还是要逃吗！”  
“这是最好的办法了。”亚瑟的眼神也有些游移，看来并不甘心，“如果你拒绝，我就直接自己把圣杯从肚子里刨出来！”  
已经深深根植在亚瑟的魔术回路里的圣杯，除非是主动放弃他这个容器，否则决没有那么容易离开。  
如果实话实说，卢修斯一定不会同意协助自己，亚瑟只能选择欺骗他。  
现在卢修斯正咬紧牙关，恶狠狠地瞪着亚瑟，看起来十分纠结。他并不想在这种情况下和亚瑟动手，但是错过这个机会，或许就真的没办法在危害扩大前解决掉圣杯了。  
亚瑟只是默默地站在那里，等着卢修斯做出回应。这不禁让卢修斯更为烦躁。

不知过了多久，卢修斯终于唤出了魔剑。但与此同时，笑容也从他的脸上消失了。  
亚瑟的眼神变得柔和了些，他犹豫了一下，觉得这里还是应该表示一下谢意和歉意。可刚想开口，他身体里的力气却仿佛突然被抽光，脚下一个不稳就倒了下来。  
“喂……！”  
卢修斯眼疾手快地冲上来扶住了亚瑟，他才没摔倒在地。他条件反射地紧紧抓住了卢修斯的胳膊，嘴里控制不住地吐出了悲鸣。  
“啊……啊啊啊——！”  
“喂！怎么回事！”  
卢修斯感受到亚瑟在自己怀里剧烈地打着摆子，眨眼间脸上便布满虚汗，一张脸惨白得吓人。  
“有、有从者……败退了……”亚瑟咬紧牙关，拼命挤出声音，“它……想要出来……！”  
“嘿……”没想到，卢修斯听到这话竟然笑出了声，“那不是更好吗？”  
“你……说什、么……混账话……！”  
“让那家伙出来吧。它愿意主动离开你，不是更方便动手吗？”  
“这可是你说的……别后悔……”  
亚瑟的脸上突然出现了一丝笑容，只是在痛苦中看起来有点扭曲。  
他一把抓住卢修斯握剑的手，颤抖着拉过那把魔剑。  
“把它扯出来，卢修斯，它就在我的肚子里。”  
“我说过……”  
“我不会那么简单就死的！”亚瑟大喊着打断卢修斯，“我有圣剑保护，没那么容易死。和你的约定，我一定会遵守。”  
听他这么说，卢修斯终于又笑了起来。  
“敢这么指使我的，全世界只有你一个了，阿尔托利斯。”  
“你敢再这么叫我一次，我就咬死你。”  
“那就咬吧。”卢修斯大方地递出左腕，“等一下你会需要的。”  
亚瑟犹豫了一下，还是咬住了那粗壮的手臂。几乎与此同时，卢修斯手中的魔剑刺进了他的腹腔。  
“……！！！”  
亚瑟的身子猛得弓了起来，但被卢修斯用全身的力量压在了地上，只能在原地扑腾几下手脚。  
“唔……！”  
左臂很快就被亚瑟咬出了血，但卢修斯竭力无视了痛楚，手脚麻利地用剑尖在亚瑟肚子上划开一道口子。  
那足以致命的伤口里本应有鲜红的血液涌出，此刻却只有一团浓密的漆黑物质冒了出来。  
和之前卢修斯见到的黑泥不太一样，这东西更像是一团魔力的烟雾，但又确实拥有实体。  
察觉到手持魔剑的卢修斯，那大概是圣杯的东西突然改变了主意，又往亚瑟的身体里钻了进去。  
“休想！”  
卢修斯草草丢掉魔剑，一伸手便抓住了那东西，强行将它扯了出来。  
可是随着卢修斯的动作，亚瑟更加痛苦地挣扎了起来。圣杯似乎是为了不被从亚瑟这个母体上剥离，竟然咬住了他体内的回路，怎么也不肯松口。  
“什么万能的许愿机，竟然连离开‘母亲’独立的勇气都没有吗！”  
卢修斯讥讽地笑着，又在手上加了一把力，这次终于把那团黑雾扯出亚瑟的身体。  
他用力一甩手，想要把这团魔力的团块丢出去，没想到圣杯竟然改变了目标，缠上了他的手臂。  
“混蛋……！”  
卢修斯一扭头，才发现自己刚才在情急中把魔剑丢到了几米开外，现在要拿回来肯定是来不及了。  
“卢修斯……！”  
突然，不知什么时候已经放开他的左臂的亚瑟喊了一声。  
卢修斯甚至没有看他，便心领神会地举起了正被圣杯啃噬的手臂。  
只见银光一闪，他的右臂连同黑色的魔力一起飞在了空中。  
亚瑟单膝跪在地上，一手捂着已经开始大量出血的小腹，一只手里却稳稳地握紧了光辉四射的圣剑。  
没有空闲去关注彼此的伤势，卢修斯迅速转身捡起魔剑的同时，亚瑟也踏着不稳的步子站了起来。  
“这一击不能定胜负的话，一切就都结束了。”  
事已至此，亚瑟的声音却十分平稳，仿佛在与一个并肩作战多年的老友话家常。  
“说什么傻话。你和我联手还除不掉这种歪门邪道，传出去岂不是要让人笑掉大牙。”  
卢修斯咧嘴一笑。  
事到如今，亚瑟才发现，自己并不讨厌卢修斯的笑容。  
但他没有再多说什么，两柄宝剑裹挟着强大的魔力，将一切迷惘都吹散了。  
——圣剑拘束解放——  
——魔剑限定解除——  
他们甚至没有再交换过一个眼神，便同时向刚刚诞生于世的圣杯攻去。

＊＊＊

“太丢人现眼了。”  
卢修斯打量着只剩鲜血淋漓的左臂的自己，不满地啐出一口血。  
“总比我的样子好吧。”  
亚瑟还能站着，纯粹只是因为他的灵基即将消散，已经无法感受到痛楚。  
“是啊，太狼狈了。”  
“你这混蛋……”  
见卢修斯毫不迟疑地赞同了自己，亚瑟只能拼命压下不断上涌的怒火。  
“不过，这么一来……”亚瑟看了看自己已经变得半透明的身体，无奈地摇了摇头，“我还是无法遵守和你的约定了。”  
“只是一场战斗而已，”卢修斯歪了歪嘴，“要是非要扯着现在的你打上一仗，那才叫不识抬举。”  
“你的词典里，竟然还有‘不识抬举’这个词……！”  
看卢修斯对自己怒目而视，亚瑟终于忍不住笑了。  
“下次有机会再见的话，我会按照约定，抛弃一切牵挂，和你好好打上一场，实现你那剩下的一半愿望的。”  
他说完，才发现卢修斯正目瞪口呆地看着自己。  
刚想问卢修斯是不是被打到头了打傻了，他却突然拉过亚瑟，在他唇上落下重重的一吻。  
“如果你愿意，我可以把战场改在床上。”  
听到这话，亚瑟不禁有些脸红。但他竟然主动凑了上来，回了卢修斯一个吻。  
……然后狠狠地一口咬在了他嘴唇上。  
“下次你再这么口无遮拦，我就真的一剑劈了你。”  
“哼，能做到就试试。”  
可是在这句话说完前，亚瑟的身影就已经消失了。  
“啧……”卢修斯咋了咋舌，“我刚才可是第一次见到那家伙笑。”  
不知不觉间，他的身体也变得半透明起来。  
失去了圣杯，被圣杯召唤至此的英灵们自然要返回座上。  
可是现在那个座上，并没有他的存在。  
不过……  
“没关系，我会一直等下去的，反正有大把时间。”  
卢修斯脸上也露出了难得一见的平淡微笑。  
“我会等你来实践我们的约定的那一天的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后半决战写的比较匆忙……


End file.
